


【斑中心】三缺一

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 斑在走之前和柱间扉间认真谈论他的路的话。





	【斑中心】三缺一

**Author's Note:**

> ＊CP傾向斑泉  
> ＊薛定愕的泉奈注意  
> ＊非甜食注意

一  
不等通報斑就闖進了木葉居民心中的聖地，追在後面的值勤忍者小心翼翼又一臉無奈，借他十個膽子他也不敢攔這兇名在外的修羅，追著人又不敢大聲提醒，生怕人一不高興給他添油加醋在極度偏心的火影面前給他添上什麼罪名。  
已經很晚了，斑注意到值勤的有幾個年輕人淺淺打了瞌睡，他本想直接到千手族地，路過火影樓時看見了常亮的光，放出查克拉感知到他要找的人，故而直接拐了上來。  
柱間早就知道友人來訪，他雖專心事務，但忍界第一大戰力的他怎會注意不到這麼熟悉又不加掩飾的氣息。  
他等著友人的氣息到門口，抬頭露出一個大大的笑臉準備久違的問候。  
「明早，來宇智波。」  
他期盼已久的對話生生被有人壓在喉嚨裡吞不進吐不出，難受得要命，又不由自主思考友人的用意，那個黑衣黑髪黑眸沈默卻溫柔的人不知什麼時候變成了他不熟識的模樣，越發冷漠越發寡言越發剛愎自用。  
斑頓了頓，似是十分不情願，在柱間上一句被噎住的話還沒通暢前又砸下一句。  
「扉間也是。」  
得了，柱間並不遲鈍的大腦這時徹底思考不能，腦中瞬間彈出了數種可能後，被終於追上愣在門口的的小忍者把傻笑樣看了個徹底。  
果然他和大家都誤解斑了，斑一定還是心向和平心向木葉的，他只是不善表達，讓自己和扉間一起果然是向解開誤會，兩人間再來場久違的交心吧。  
小忍者被柱間安慰了幾句，然後莫名其妙被表揚了，高興得暈暈乎乎樂得回到自己的位置上，想著他居然多了一個那麼光榮足夠好好炫耀一番的談資。

二  
斑無所謂地吃了點早餐，不想但還是心情複雜地煮了熱水，備了茶具，等著約定的人的到來。  
斑閉目養神，微微蹙眉，他時常覺得無話可說。心是無法相通的，他早早就知曉了，卻還是在友人的表情下一次又一次抱有期待，然後有了這個村子，有了現在這個讓他無話可說的地方。  
他想獨自追尋他從未改變的目標，他希望有一個人能和他分享他的理想他的追求，不能理解不要緊，他不過是想藉此親手葬送他心中最後的軟弱。  
敵不過那個人的期待勸說，若說有什麼人能改變他的決意，那麼不信神的他也不得不承認這世上只剩一人能做到。  
溫柔堅強的聲線開始還環繞在他耳邊，那是不該存在的聲音，於是一段時間後冷清的房內最後的生機沈寂。  
這是他想要的嗎？這就是他想要的嗎？  
他還是讓他傷心了，不止一次，不論生前死後。  
他屈指撫去空氣中的什麼，他喃喃聽不清的言語，一遍遍做著「對不起」的口形。  
此生他只對這麼一人說過這句話。

三  
扉間非常非常不自在，這種感覺從他走進宇智波族地起持續到他進入這陰森的和室，並在偏心的兄長允許他離開前不可能結束。  
他是不敢和宇智波斑硬嗆的，那個強到只有他兄長能打得過的陰晴不定的男人，對沒能坐上火影之位耿耿於懷，說不定布好了陷阱等他們到來然後一網打盡謀權竄位。  
他狐疑地盯著宇智波斑十分符合迎賓之道地沏茶，毫不掩飾地在兄長的聒噪和斑凌厲的眼神下取銀針試了毒，連杯口外側也沒放過。  
斑是從來不屑於這種手段的，至少面對同為忍者的存在的時候，柱間也至是。他們都太強了，不像扉間，費盡心思耗盡手段才勉強追在後面。  
「斑，到底是什麼事？」  
柱間喝了口茶，來不及品急忙問到。  
「能看見嗎？」  
斑向一個方向示意。  
花瓶裡的椿盛放，血色的圓潤花瓣和花心的一點微黃只讓被侵了夏日炎光的室內更冷了。  
「……斑！你還想蛊惑大哥什麼！」  
「等等扉間……斑，那裡的花開得很好。」  
突然斑就大笑起來，笑聲狂妄恣意，茶水震顫。  
他又突然停了下來，用從未被他人聽去的溫柔聲音問。  
「就算如此？」我也要和他們說出那些事，去尋找不可能的可能嗎。  
「泉奈。」  
柔和綿長的三個音節，千手被驚出了冷汗，這對忍者不應該，對斑更不應該。

四  
「這個村子無法帶來和平，它在腐爛，村中的人。」  
「新的眼睛讓我看到了更多，宇智波祖傳的石碑指引了我。」  
斑絕不會盡述交代他得知的東西，他提及了石碑晦澀的暗示，古語被他原樣複述，他們也許懂也許不懂，他與人交流很累了，說一遍就好，不想白費氣力解釋。  
懂勿須多言，不懂就像無法喚醒裝睡的人。  
「我會離開這裡，去尋找新的道路。」  
扉間的惡意揣測，柱間混亂的勸說，一切一切都是那樣混亂不堪，如同這村子這世道這世間一切。  
他在追尋和平的路上只見到了悲傷、憤怒、傷害、死亡。  
這樣的世界。  
族人不想離開現狀，說他的眼睛看見的未來是危言聳聽，他又無法讓追隨他人得到安身之處，他——  
一個人就好。  
泉奈也想留在這「和平」的地方，他想方設法也想讓他留在這暗流永動之地，如生前執著於家族，執著於血海深仇。

五  
斑執著於前方的眼中沒有光，深邃的黑變得好像黑白留影機裡的無機質。誰也看不見。  
他扔掉了象徵木葉的護額，打傷了欲意阻攔的扉間，丟下柱間，託付了泉奈，最終還是沒能同預想一樣，最終還是妥協般又賭氣般孑孑上路。  
柱間說火影之位是他的，村民是他新的家人，他為大家守護一方安寧。  
他笑了，充滿疲憊和想扼殺的期望。  
他不曾應聲，因為他懂。  
泉奈說他會永遠陪著他，在他身邊，那麼深情那麼專注那的誠懇那麼誘人，生時的承諾延續至死後，他們是對方的唯一。  
他溫柔地親吻青年的額頭、嘴唇、頸項，不停告訴自己只有他的言語值得信任。  
他不曾應聲，說甜膩的情話，他知曉的，最後的最後。  
扉間從相識起對他的敵意便強得不可思議，或許是為了家族，或許是嫉妒他搶走了他僅剩的親人。  
無稽之談。  
他放任他這絆腳石活下去，還談什麼陰謀。

〇  
柱間：「斑你不能走！」  
扉間：「斑，你不知道你的威脅嗎？」  
柱間：「扉間！斑我是哪裡做得不好？！」  
斑：「虛與委蛇。」  
柱間：「我會好好說扉間的，斑，需要什麼直接找我就好。」  
扉間：「大哥！」  
柱間：「斑沒什麼不好的……扉間你稍理解一下斑吧。」  
扉間：「恕我直言，斑這樣的威脅要離村不如……」  
柱間：「扉間，手段不能這樣激烈！」  
扉間：「呵呵。」  
柱間：「斑，留下吧，留下的話我們一起糾正這個村子好不好。」  
斑；「你的承諾能實現幾個？」  
柱間：「我會努力的，斑你也知道大家的意思…」  
扉間：「宇智波斑你不要太過份！」


End file.
